1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle-mounted navigation system for guiding a vehicle to a destination. More particularly, the present invention relates to a vehicle-mounted navigation system capable of displaying, on a display section, only landmarks assigned to facilities selected, in consideration of the vehicle""s travel direction, from among facilities located around a route. Further, the present invention relates to a recording medium having recorded thereon a processing program for use with the vehicle-mounted navigation system.
The present application is based on Japanese Patent Application No. Hei. 11-294377, which is incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of the Related Art
When a driver retrieves a facility, such as the nearest gas station or convenience store, through use of a related vehicle-mounted navigation system (as developed by Yazaki corporation of Japan), landmarks assigned to all facilities located within a viewing range are displayed on a map screen of the display section. The landmarks of the facilities are displayed on the basis of information pertaining to the locations of respective facilities as originally stored in the system.
FIG. 4 shows an example map screen having landmarks displayed thereon. In connection with FIG. 4, C designates a convenience store; G designates a gas station; R designates a restaurant; B designates a bank; T designates a toilet (rest room); H designates a hotel; and P designates a parking lot. The current position of a vehicle is indicated by symbol M, and the vehicle is traveling along a route R.
The related car navigation system displays landmarks assigned to all the facilities located within a view range of a map screen without regard to the travel direction of the vehicle, as shown in FIG. 4. Thus, even landmarks assigned to facilities to which the vehicle cannot readily make a stop are displayed on the map screen.
For instance, the facilities located behind the vehicle, with respect to a travel direction thereof, have already been passed by the vehicle. Therefore, the vehicle has to make a U-turn in order to make a stop at one of those facilities. Thus, although the vehicle encounters difficulty in making a stop at the facilities located behind the vehicle, landmarks assigned to those facilities are displayed on the map screen shown in FIG. 4.
If, in the case of left-side driving, a median strip is provided in a road, a vehicle cannot enter a facility located on the right side with respect to the vehicle""s travel direction. Nevertheless, landmarks assigned to all facilities located on the right side with respect to the travel direction of a vehicle are displayed, as shown in FIG. 4.
As mentioned above, the related vehicle-mounted navigation system indicates all landmarks assigned to facilities at which the vehicle encounters difficulty in making a stop, without consideration of the vehicle""s travel direction.
In a case where all landmarksxe2x80x94located within an area where many facilities are located, such as an urban areaxe2x80x94are displayed, a screen is filled with landmarks, thus rendering the display screen hard to read.
The present invention has been conceived in light of the above circumstances and is aimed at providing a vehicle-mounted navigation system capable of displaying, on a display section, only landmarks assigned to facilities selected in consideration of the travel direction of a vehicle. Further, the present invention is aimed at providing a recording medium, such as a computer readable medium, having recorded thereon a processing program for use with the navigation system.
To achieve the above and other objects, the present invention provides a vehicle-mounted navigation system which detects the current position and direction of travel of a vehicle, retrieves a route to a set destination, guides the vehicle to the destination along the route, and displays landmarks assigned to facilities located around the route, the system including:
a facility information acquisition device which acquires facility information, which facility information is position information pertaining to the facilities located around the route;
a facility selection device which selects, from among the facilities recorded in the facility information, upon consideration of the vehicle""s travel direction, facilities whose landmarks are to be displayed; and
a landmark display device which displays, on a display section, landmarks of the facilities selected by the facility selection device.
According to the present invention, facilities whose landmarks are to be displayed are selected upon consideration of the vehicle""s travel direction. Therefore, facilities by which the vehicle has passed, or facilities located along a lane opposite the current lane, can be deleted. As a result, only the landmarks assigned to facilities at which the vehicle can readily make a stop are displayed on the display section. Further, the landmark displayed by the display device is representative of the type of facility located thereby.
Since useless landmarks are not displayed on the display section, the map display appearing on the display section becomes easy to read.
Preferably, in the case of left-side driving, the facility selection device selects facilities located on the left side with respect to the vehicle""s travel direction. Similarly, in the case of right-side driving, the facility selection device selects facilities located on the right side with respect to the vehicle""s travel direction.
According to the present invention, in the case of left-side driving, there are selected facilities located on the left side with respect to the vehicle""s travel direction; facilities on the right side are not selected. In the case of right side driving, there are selected facilities located on the right side with respect to the vehicle""s travel direction; facilities on the left side are not selected. Accordingly, only the landmarks assigned to facilities at which the vehicle can readily make a stop are displayed on the display section.
The present invention also provides a recording medium having recorded thereon a processing program for use with a vehicle-mounted navigation system, which system detects the current position and direction of travel of a vehicle, retrieves a route to a set destination, guides the vehicle to the destination along the route, and displays landmarks assigned to facilities located around the route, the program including:
a facility information acquisition processing routine for acquiring facility information, which facility information is position information pertaining to the facilities located around the route,
a facility selection processing routine for selecting, from among the facilities recorded in the facility information, upon consideration of the vehicle""s travel direction, facilities whose landmarks are to be displayed on a display section; and
a landmark display processing routine for displaying, on the display section, landmarks of the facilities selected by the facility selection processing routine.
According to the present invention, facilities whose landmarks are to be displayed are selected by the facility selection processing routinexe2x80x94in consideration of the vehicle""s travel direction. Therefore, facilities by which the vehicle has passed, or facilities located along a lane opposite the current lane, can be deleted. As a result, only the landmarks assigned to facilities at which the vehicle can readily make a stop are displayed on the display section.
Since useless landmarks are not displayed on the display section, the map display appearing on the display section becomes easy to read.
Preferably, in the case of left-side driving, facilities located on the left side with respect to the vehicle""s travel direction are selected by the facility selection processing routine; facilities on the right side are not selected. Similarly in the case of right-side driving, facilities located on the right side with respect to the vehicle""s travel direction are selected by the facility selection processing routine; facilities on the left side are not selected.
According to the present invention, in the case of left-side driving, the facility selection processing routine selects facilities located on the left side with respect to the vehicle""s travel direction. In the case of right-side driving, the facility selection processing routine selects facilities located on the right side with respect to the vehicle""s travel direction. Accordingly, only the landmarks assigned to facilities at which the vehicle can readily make a stop are displayed on the display section.